Bucket
Bucket is a Viking who appears in DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk series. True to his name, he wears a bucket on his head. The bucket serves as a protection for his skull, which had been fractured in a Dragon attack years ago. It also contracts whenever a storm is on the way. Like Mulch, Bucket is a fisherman, and has a hook in place of his right hand. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Riders of Berk Bucket made his first appearance alongside Mulch, having just completed a fishing run. Unfortunately, their catch was soon eaten by Dragons. Later on, Snotlout and Hookfang scared a bunch of fish into their fishing nets, earning their thanks. Bucket then sold a sheep to Mulch, but was refused payment. Gobber, who was taking on some of Stoick's responsibilities, gave them a pair of weapons and had them fight it out. Bucket and Mulch were the first to discover that the chickens and yaks had stopped giving eggs and milk. Bucket's tightening bucket alerted Stoick and Gobber to an upcoming storm. Bucket then led the villagers into forest to evade Alvin the Treacherous and his men. However, he inadvertently led them to the villagers when he went back for a little girls stuff lamb. He, alongside Mulch aboard their boat had been attacked by a wild Thunderdrum who later becomes Thornado, Stoick's dragon. He only says "no more what?" for he was expecting Stoick to finish his sentence, they are later returned to the village by Stoick and Hiccup. He then painted both of Stoick and Hiccup's portraits, one with Hiccup as a buff man and a more accurate one. Bucket then stood guard over Heather when she was revealed to be working with the Outcasts. However, Bucket was knocked out by her and she escaped. Bucket was then an commentator alongside Mulch for the Thawfest Games. Bucket then stood by Stoick, Gobber, and Mulch in defending Toothless against Mildew and his mob when they believed him to be the cause of the lightning raining down on Berk. Bucket then fell down a hole. He then found out that the hole was made by Whispering Death and was briefly attacked by it. Bucket then traded his set of axes for one of Snotlout's so called stone of good, which were actually Changewing eggs. Bucket was then attacked by one of the Changewings that came looking for its eggs. He then participated in celebrating Bork Week. Defenders of Berk Bucket, along with Mulch then found a Berserker boat they thought had hit an iceberg. However, the Berserkers then tried to commandeer their boat when Bucket saw something the Berserkers were digging out of the ice. Bucket was able to defend himself against them until Hiccup and his riders arrived and drove them away. When Hiccup discovered that it was a dragon, Bucket asked if he could keep it as his own dragon but turned it down when he learned that it was a Skrill. Bucket then tried to fight off the Speed Stingers, but was stung and paralyzed by one. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Bucket and Mulch are serve as judges for the Dragon Race. Race to the Edge Bucket was fishing alongside Mulch when Ruff, Tuff, Barf and Belch tried to scare them by posing as a sea monster. They then saw Trader Johann unconscious. Bucket was then part of Berk Council when it decided to allow Hiccup to go beyond the Archipelago's borders. Bucket and Mulch then watched as a rogue dragon and it's rider attacked a ship. Bucket then described the dragon to Fishlegs, but Bucket was scared off by the sketch. Following Dagur's attack on Berk, Bucket, along with mulch and several others joined Astrid's Auxiliary team. He and Mulch then shared a Zippleback named Whip and Lash. Together they trained. Bucket and Mulch then assisted in defending Dragon's Edge from Dagur's fleet. Bucket and the rider Auxilary riders then defended Berk against the Frozen Skrill. Personality Due to his serious head injury, Bucket acts very dimwitted and dull-minded as well as forgetful. He is scared of storms, mostly due to the thought that his bucket will attract lightning and make him less intelligent (though Hiccup was the one that figured out that metal attracts lightning) or because it contracts and causes severe pressure on his head. His injury also awakened great artistic talent, and he made two quality paintings of Hiccup and Stoick, but the second painting was more truthful of Hiccup's appearance; the first was not. He also has a soft side when he heads back to the village for a little girl's stuffed lamb because he claimed he couldn't resist the look in the little girl's eyes which causes Mulch to remark, "Aw, Bucket, your bucket's hard but your heart is soft." Appearance Bucket is a tall Viking with a long blonde beard. He wears a tunic with scale mail armor covering it under the belt. He has a small brown vest covering the top of his shoulders. He also has a hook in place of his right hand. Abilities and Skills Bucket may to be unintelligent warrior but his heart is very soft to help others that makes him great warrior for Berk. Strength and Fighter: He is able to lift two running Berserker soldiers each with one hand and is able to sit on them. Painting: He is a very good painter and he does most of the portraits for chiefs and their children. Fisher: He, along with Mulch, are fishermen. Farming: Bucket, along with Mulch, are farmers, who take care of yaks, sheep and chickens. However, Bucket always forgets that sheep give wool, yaks milk and chickens lay eggs. Bucket Predicting: As proven as the Mulch bucket gets tighten on his skull the bigger the snow storm. 'Dragon Trainer and Rider: '''He learned from Astrid's harsh training because she didn't want to leave Berk but the harsh training from her helped Bucket to ride his Zippleback with his best friend Mulch as they were able to fight well against their enemies. Trivia *Stoick and Mildew remarked that Bucket lost half of his brain and had his skull crushed like an egg. *Bucket, in a way, resembles C-3PO from ''Star Wars and Ragetti from Pirates of the Caribbean because he is tall but not very smart, and has a companion who is short but intelligent. *Tom Wilson, who provides the voice of Bucket, starred in the "Back to the Future" movies as Biff Tannen ("What are you looking at, butthead?") - as well as Griff and Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. *In Race to the Edge, Bucket was seen in Fishlegs's dream playing the drums. *Bucket loves a wheel-barrow ride. Quotes Dragons: Riders of Berk *''"Every day at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap."'' *''"I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?"'' *''"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!"'' *''"I don't know what it is with me."'' *''"Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? Oop-- am I being too negative?"'' *"Dragon attack!" *''"Oh, Mulch. You're cheating me now?"'' *''"It's chickens who lay eggs, right?"'' *''"No, I'm just... FIIIIIIINE!!!"'' *''"No storm, everything's fine."'' *''"I don't want there to be a storm! If lighting strikes me bucket, I could end up less intelligent."'' *''"That was a bad one! It took us a week just to dig Mildew out.'' *''"The animals are alright, too!"'' *''"I was right. Chickens do lay eggs."'' Gallery References Category:Viking Category:Characters Category:Hooligans Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Bearded vikings Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters